The preparation of beverages, such as for example coffee, based upon the mixture of at least one beverage concentrate and at least one diluent thereof, for example water, presents several advantages. In this respect, there are known machines for preparing beverages presenting a plurality of beverage concentrate cartridges adapted for supplying a respective beverage concentrate in a process of mixture with a respective diluent.
The documents EP 2114770 B1 and EP 2114770 B1 disclose a machine of the same type, presenting a plurality of beverage concentrate cartridges corresponding to respectively different types of beverage, and whereby each one of the beverage concentrate cartridges is provided in fluid connection, by means of respective fluid conduits, with a concentrate discharge device. This type of construction results complex. Moreover, the use of mixture chambers suggests greater maintenance requirements in view of hygiene requirements, and one mixture chamber for each type of beverage, so as to prevent flavour contamination.
The document WO 2005/054116 A1 discloses another machine for preparing beverages of the same type, whereby the injectors of concentrate and diluent are provided so that the mixture is formed as a result of the collision of the respective fluxes.
The document US 2012/0103197 A1 discloses a machine for preparing beverages do the same type, including an embodiment that comprises a mobile carrousel-like support adapted for supporting a plurality of containers of different types of fluid ingredients. As fluid displacement means, said document proposes the use of a pump for pumping the fluid ingredient out of each cartridge. A reference is made to an actuation device that can be moved upwards and downwards by a positioner so as to enable that said carrousel is rotated. This actuation device does not intervene in the process of discharge of fluid ingredient out of said containers.
Moreover, is disclosed a discharge conduit provided in the proximity, without engaging with the cartridges, and configured as relatively narrow, whereby said discharge conduit is common to the discharge of different types of fluid ingredient, so that the preparation of a type of beverage can leave vestiges thereupon and, therefore, influence organoleptic properties of a different type of beverage being prepared afterwards.